


Home

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, don't read if that triggers you, trigger warning: mentions of attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki talks the reader down from a suicide attempt and takes her to Asgard.</p>
<p>TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM/SUICIDE ATTEMPT<br/>****DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Once more I will state
> 
> *****TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE - DO NOT READ IF THIS TRIGGERS YOU*****

This evening, I found myself walking toward the small park near my home. The afternoon sun had all but faded away leaving in its place a certain dimness that can only be seen at dusk. As the entrance to the park came into sight, I saw the silhouette of a tall, thin man just inside. This was it: tonight I would be leaving Earth—Midgard, rather—with my friend. Loki wasn’t like all the others, and that was for the simple reason that he wasn’t human like the others were. Sure, he’d dress like he lived on Midgard when he came to see me, but the fact remained that he wasn’t human.

To this day, I don’t know why he talked me down the day that I tried to kill myself. I was going to try and jump of a bridge and into the deep, rushing river below, because I couldn’t swim. When I’d climbed onto the railing, though, there he was standing next to me.

“Why?” He’d asked. It was a simple question, but I could’ve interpreted it several different ways. Why was I doing this? Why do it this way? Why go on? He saw my unwillingness to answer, but he pressed on. “I’ve watched you for some time, my lovely mortal, and you do not deserve to have your existence ended in such a manner. You’ve given so much in so many ways that it would be foolhardy to think that your death would leave this realm untouched. Please, sweetling, don’t do this.”

Loki’s eyes held such sincerity when he pleaded with me; I couldn’t help but believe him. He offered me his hand to help me down, and I surprised myself by taking it. Once I was off the railing, Loki pulled me into his arms and rested his chin on the top of my head.

“We’ll get through this together. How does that sound, dove?” He asked, and I nodded. Over the next two years, Loki was as good as his word. He was always there for me, and in time, he’d convinced me to come to Asgard with him. Tonight was the night that I would leave Midgard behind forever. As I approached my waiting friend, I saw a smile stretch across his thin lips. “Are you ready?”

Loki could read me like a book. He could see how nervous I was and how glad I was to be leaving; there was nothing left here for me anymore. As I reached his side, Loki pulled me into an embrace, tucking my head under his chin and inhaling my scent. I closed my eyes and melted in his arms. Loki had become my safe-haven as the years passed; I felt safest when I was wrapped in his arms and surrounded by his essence. I loved the feeling of his chest rising and falling with each breath and the little huffs of warmth I felt on my scalp. I loved the way I could feel his muscles, even through his armor, and the way he smelled like mint mixed with something earthy. He was my safety; he was my home. Wherever Loki was, I wanted to be. He seldom left me on my own, but when he did it was like the sun had faded away never to return. He always left me one of his shirts so I could wear it and feel like he was with me.

“I promise you Asgard will be more appealing than this lonely hell,” he said, breaking me out of my trance. I nodded gently against his chest, and he chuckled. “I can’t wait to see you in Asgardian clothing. It will show off your beauty instead of hiding it, like your Midgardian rags used to.”

I felt myself blush at his statement before he finally held me at arm’s length and looked me over.

“Thank you, Loki. I don’t know where I’d be if you hadn’t…” I trailed off, but we both knew what I was going to say. It was a lie anyway, because we both knew where I’d be: at the bottom of a river in a watery grave. Loki leaned his forehead against mine and whispered my name.

“Don’t think about it, love. You’re here now, and that’s all that matters,” Loki said. He tilted my head so I was forced to look into his eyes, and he smiled. “I love you, my darling (y/n). You are so strong, and you have overcome so much. Just a few moments longer and we’ll never have to be apart again. I’ll be able to protect you as I have desired.”

“I love you, too, Loki,” I said quietly. He smiled brightly at my words and leaned in to gently kiss my lips. He tasted like mint and something distinctly…Loki. I rested my head against his chest when we finally broke for air and sighed in contentment. “Take me home, Loki. Take me to Asgard.”

“Hold on tight, love,” Loki commanded, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Loki looked up to the heavens, and we were surrounded by multi-colored light. It felt like we were being sucked through a vortex as the Bifrost transported us through the universe. If I stared closely at the light around us, I could catch glimpses of other worlds. One was blue and looked like it was made of ice. Loki would later tell me that it was called ‘Jotunhiem.’ There was one that looked like a lush forest, which was Vanahiem, and up ahead was a golden light. We hurtled toward it at an alarming speed, but instead of crashing into it unceremoniously, we landed gently on our feet in the middle of a large dome. “Welcome home, (y/n).”

I let go of Loki’s waist and took a step forward before turning in a circle to take in my surroundings. Nearly everything in the dome was made of solid gold, and there was an intricate pattern of circles in all sizes. I froze when I saw two golden circles that I didn’t expect: eyes. They belonged to a tall man in golden armor whose skin was a rich dark shade. Like everything else on Asgard, he was impressive and gorgeous in equal measures.

“Welcome to Asgard, (y/f/n) (y/l/n),” he greeted with a deep, smooth voice.

“Thank you,” I replied timidly. “May I ask your name?”

“Of course, my lady. I am Heimdal, Guardian of Asgard and Surveyor of the Realms,” he answered stepping down from the dais and bringing my hand up to kiss my knuckles. He leaned in close and spoke conspiratorially. “I’ve never seen the young Prince so happy. You are truly special.”

I thanked him once more, and Loki led me out onto the bridge that connected the Bifrost with the golden city.

“Loki? Heimdal called himself a ‘surveyor of the realms.’ Does that mean he can see the other worlds?” I asked, wondering if his golden eyes had anything to do with it.

“Indeed it does, love,” he replied. “There is only one Seer at any given moment, and he or she can see every star, every planet, every being in the universe. He or she is connected to every realm in existence and watches over them. Heimdal’s golden eyes indicate that he’s been chosen for this task; when his watch is nearing its end, a child will be born somewhere in the universe with the same golden eyes, and he or she will take over when they come of age.”

“Wow! That’s incredible!”

“It is, indeed,” Loki agreed, smiling at me as we walked toward the city. As we approached, the buildings seemed to reach impossibly and endlessly toward the sky in golden spires. I felt my jaw drop open at the enormity and beauty of our surroundings, and I immediately shut it back with an audible click. “What do you think of Asgard, so far?”

“It’s huge! I’ve never seen a place quite like this,” I said. “The city itself is a little gaudy, but it’s beautiful. I take it that all this gold is supposed to impress emissaries from other lands?”

“You are quite correct, little one. It is a bit much, but it also creates a golden sunset like no other,” Loki said as we approached the palace doors. The guards stationed at the entrance pushed open the ridiculously large double doors to let us pass, and Loki nodded at them as we passed. One smiled at me timidly, and I returned the gesture out of habit. I was functioning on autopilot by that point, but I did have my wits about me enough to register the size of the halls we strode down. All the guards stopped and parted for us as we passed and I felt a little self-conscious.

“Where are we going, Lo?” I asked when we hadn’t stopped for a while. I would be hopelessly lost if he asked me to find my way back to the door from there, but I knew he wouldn’t leave me. We climbed several flights of stairs and finally stopped at another set of double doors. He opened the doors himself this time, and gestured for me to go in first. I did so, and found myself in a beautifully-decorated set of rooms. “Is this…?”

“My bedroom? Yes, amongst other rooms. I have every convenience here, so I don’t have to trouble myself by leaving my rooms for anything but meals,” Loki said, sitting on the end of his bed and pulling off his boots. He snapped his fingers, and they disappeared. The Prince stood and walked over to me, taking my hand in his. He led me to a small glass door that opened to reveal a large balcony with a view of the royal gardens. Everything on Asgard was so beautiful! Even the flowers flourished here much more than they did on Earth. “Do you like it, dove?”

“Loki, this is beautiful,” I murmured in awe. I walked over to the railing and took a deep breath of the Asgardian air, savoring the scent of the various native flora. An orange glow was cast over the city as the sun began to set, and I’d never seen something so colorful and impressive in my life. This was nothing like a Midgardian sunset. I turned as Loki walked up to the railing next to me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. “Thank you, Loki.”

Loki smiled as I hugged him, and he embraced me gently as we watched the Asgardian sunset. He kissed my forehead before he spoke once more.

“You’re welcome, darling. Welcome home.”


End file.
